riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Icons
Here is a listing of some of the more commonly used icons. Acid and Ink Alchemy Icons Augment Icons Ascended Power Axe Icons 100's Axe Icons 300's Axe Icons 400's Axe Icons : Bottles and Flasks Bow Icons 100's Bow Icons : 200's Bow Icons : 300's Bow Icons : 400's Bow Icons Cabalist Ability Icons Mana Regeneration Damage Healing Combat Buffs Buffs Debuffs Control Movement Utility Removed from Game Passive Chest Icons Plate Chest Icons : Chain Chest Icons : Leather Chest Icons : Cloth Chest Icons : : Cleric Souls Cloth Icons Cord Containers Curreny Icons Dagger Icons 100's Dagger Icons : 200's Dagger Icons 300's Dagger Icons 400's Dagger Icons : Essence Extracts Cloudy Extract.png|Cloudy Extract.png Pure Extract.png|Pure Extract.png Bubbling Extract.png|Bubbling Extract.png Potent Extract.png|Potent Extract.png Feet Armor Icons Plate Feet Icons : Chain Feet Icons : Leather Feet Icons : Cloth Feet Icons : Finishes Fish Icons : Fishing Icons Flux Unstable Flux.png|Unstable Flux.png Stable Flux.png|Stable Flux.png Minor Flux.png|Minor Flux.png Major Flux.png|Major Flux.png Ethereal Flux.png|Ethereal Flux.png Food and DrinkIcons Greater Planar Essence Icons Grinding Stones Guns Icons 100's Guns Icons 200's Guns Icons : 300's Guns Icons 400's Guns Icons Hammer Icons 100's Hammer Icons 200's Hammer Icons 400's Hammer Icons : Hands Armor Icons Plate Hands Icons : Chain Hands Icons : Leather Hands Icons : Cloth Hands Icons : : Head Armor Icons Plate Head Icons : Chain Head Icons : Leather Head Icons : Cloth Head Icons : Costume Head Icons : Healing Potions Lesser Healing Potion.png|Lesser Healing Potion.png Minor Healing Potion.png|Minor Healing Potion.png Hide Icons : Legs Armor Icons : Plate Legs Icon : Chain Legs Icons : Leather Legs Icons : Cloth Legs Icons : Lesser Planar Essence Icons Lime Lime.png|Lime.png Purified Lime.png|Purified Lime.png Mace Icons 100's Mace Icons 200's Mace Icons 300's Mace Icons 400's Mace Icons : 500's Mace Icons Mage Souls Mana Potions Lesser Mana Potion.png|Lesser Mana Potion.png Minor Mana Potion.png|Minor Mana Potion.png Misc Animal Glue.png|Animal Glue.png Faction Rune 1.png|Faction Rune 1.png Glass Beads.png|Glass Beads.png Rock Salt.png|Rock Salt.png Vinegar Concoction.png|Vinegar Concoction.png Mounts Mount Icon 1.png|Mount Icon 1.png Mount Icon 2.png|Mount Icon 2.png Necklace Icons : Oil Bone Oil.png|Bone Oil.png Creature Oil.png|Creature Oil.png Neatsfoot Oil.png|Neatsfoot Oil.png Mineral Oil.png|Mineral Oil.png Magical Oil.png|Magical Oil.png Planar Focus Planar Focus Icon 1.png|Planar Focus Icon 1.png Planar Focus Icon 2.png|Planar Focus Icon 2.png Planar Focus Icon 3.png|Planar Focus Icon 3.png Polearm Icons 100's Polearms Icons : 200's Polearms Icons 300's Polearms Icons 400's Polearms Icons : Polishing Agent Icons Potion Icons Professions Icons Ring Icons : Rogue Souls Rune Icons Runecrafter Ingredients Icons Scroll Icons Shield Icons : Shoulder Armor Icons Plate Shoulder Icons : Chain Shoulder Icons : Leather Shoulder Icons : Cloth Shoulder Icons : Source Source of Courage Icon.png|Source of Courage Icon.png Source of Potential Icon.png|Source of Potential Icon.png Source of Prudence Icon.png|Source of Prudence Icon.png Source of Stability Icon.png|Source of Stability Icon.png Source of Thought Icon.png|Source of Thought Icon.png Spell and Ability Icons Staff Icons 100's Staff Icons : 200's Staff Icons Sulfurs Low Grade Sulfur.png|Low Grade Sulfur.png Standard Grade Sulfur.png|Standard Grade Sulfur.png High Grade Sulfur.png|High Grade Sulfur.png Top Grade Sulfur.png|Top Grade Sulfur.png Sword Icons 100's Sword Icons 200's Sword Icons : 300's Sword Icons 400's Sword Icons : The icons below have no normal weapon image that correlates to the icon. They use multiple styles of weapons for these icons. Thread Icons Trinket Icons : Totem Icons : Two Handed Axe Icons 100's Two Handed Axe Icons : 300's Two Handed Axe Icons 400's Two Handed Axe Icons : Two Handed Sword Icons 100's Two Handed Sword Icons : 200's Two Handed Sword Icons 300's Two Handed Sword Icons 400's Two Handed Sword Icons : Waist Armor Icons Plate Waist Icons : Chain Waist Icons : Leather Waist Icons : Cloth Waist Icons : Wands Icons 100's Wands Icons : 200's Wands Icons : 300's Wands Icons 400's Wands Icons : Warrior Souls Wax Wood Icons Category:Item Icon